


【绿红halbarry】兔子泡腾片（NC17）

by JoecyLeen



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Hal Jordan/Barry Allen - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoecyLeen/pseuds/JoecyLeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈尔以为巴里是只兔子，结果实际上他是个泡腾片。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【绿红halbarry】兔子泡腾片（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> 救命！！！我不会用AO3！！！！！！

《兔子泡腾片》  
绿红halbarry NC_17   
别的班都讲完古诗十九首了我们班才从西都赋跳到子虚赋又跳回去，受不了了的我决定摸个肉。  
论如何把传统的绿红肉变得画风不对。前戏一如既往的长，但是有病。正题更有病，作者疑似性瘾症患者，不用指望我正常。用了一些在瞭望台搬砖群里聊过的脑洞，被认出来了的话对没错就是我（。  
万字NC结果其实就做了一次，生无可恋。  
说了这么多废话orz第一次写肉，如果不好吃炖柴了或者ooc了一定要告诉我……

谁不喜欢闪电侠呢？人人都当他是个天使，寒冷队长大概怎么也舍不得真的下手杀他（金色滑翔者跟热浪打赌她哥哥肯定私藏了一整套闪电侠写真集），连哥谭来的黑暗老蝙蝠都会顺手给他多带一份阿福特制小甜饼。  
当他是巴里•艾伦的时候，他金发柔软，衬衫外面裹着长长的白大褂，姿态安然纯净地遮掩去姣好的腰线，干净内敛又规整，嘴角恰到好处的微笑温柔而沉稳。而当他是闪电侠——剥去了那层安宁的洁白的外衣，哦天哪，看那意气风发的样子，猩红的三次聚合纤维紧紧地包裹着流畅的身体，大喇喇地展示他紧实的臀部和那双矫健有力的长腿，就算他只是一道闪电般地（名副其实，不是吗）从你面前刮过，留下一道金红色的残影，也能把你的精神感染得跟他的速度一样振奋。  
“天哪，闪电，”绿灯侠操纵戒指把最后几个跑掉的外星兔子扔进网子里，笑着搂上闪电侠的肩膀，“你就像这些兔子——它们呆着不动的时候我从来没想的到它们能得瑟得这么欢实。”  
“我可不觉得我像兔子，天才。”小红人在网子前面蹲下，把手指头伸进去磨蹭着重新安静下来的外星兔子短短的绒毛。外星兔子不得瑟的时候看着跟它们的地球亲戚没什么差别，又乖又软，比如这一只又白又圆像个小雪球的，让闪电侠想起了大学时实验室里养的哈尼、贝蒂和塔塔。  
“你才是兔子，GL，”闪电侠开心地揉着兔子耳朵，不知道为什么这只外星兔子耳朵格外短，“当你是绿灯侠的时候你简直就像这些小东西这么棒，当你不是的时候……喔！”他站起来，笑着耸了耸肩。  
蝙蝠侠走过来，把装着兔子的网兜收紧，把提手递给跟着他飘过来的超人：“恕我直言，那应该是哈士奇。”  
闪电侠在脑内描绘了一下战斗时大开大阖却又确实严整得像个军人——一个战士——地操控着绿灯戒，英姿飒爽、英勇得分外靠谱的绿灯侠，和自由潇洒、又常常做些让他几乎没眼看的事的哈尔•乔丹，在对方“喂喂”的抗议中噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“嘿，bat，”他冲着蝙蝠侠的背影喊，“我可以养它们吗？”  
“不行。”蝙蝠侠跃进蝠翼，回答得斩钉截铁，“它们的咬合力是地球兔子的十倍，繁殖速度也是。不出一个周瞭望塔就会被兔子淹没。”  
小红人发出一声失望的叹息。绿灯侠把手指头支棱在耳朵后面对闪电侠做了个“bat bunny”的口型，逗得他又嗤嗤的笑了起来。超人对他抱歉地笑了笑，拎起装满兔子的网兜跟在蝠翼后面飞走了。  
闪电仰着头看着超人的红披风迅速化成一个红点消失在天边，摸着下巴若有所思：“确实，我们不能把瞭望塔变成澳大利亚……也许我们可以给这些兔子做绝育手术？”  
绿灯侠又伸手搂上了闪电，这一次是腰间，语调悲恸得夸张：“哦，那可真是世界上最残忍的事了。”搭在对方腰线上的那只手不老实地揩着油，三根指头一下轻一下重地捏着闪电侠的腰侧，无名指指尖抵在胯骨上画着圈。闪电侠眨了眨浅蓝色的眼睛，偏开视线不看他耍起流氓来的恋人。他们才确定关系不久，还没有更进一步滚上床单（虽然联盟里的大家早就开始用“狗男男”的眼神看他们了）。绿灯侠在闪电侠身边低低地飘着，低头看着他纤细的翘起的睫毛和轻抿着的嘴唇，觉得自己真是爱死这种露出眼睛和嘴巴的制服设计了。  
“走吧，巴里，”他落上地面，在那双轻轻抿起的唇上轻啄了一口，几乎等不及要摘下那缀着金色小闪电的头罩好揉一揉巴里那柔软的金发了，“海滨城新开了一家相当不错的汉堡店，他们的双层牛肉汉堡你肯定会喜欢的。”  
“如果不用我付账，那我肯定会更喜欢的。”巴里轻松地着玩笑，满意地看到吃了瘪的哈尔把上一秒还张扬着的笑容吞回肚子里。

巴里确实很喜欢那家新开的汉堡店，在这一点上哈尔确实是对的。然而在另一点上哈尔就没有那么正确了——平时的巴里•艾伦也许是像趴着不动的兔子那样温和乖顺，但是闪电侠的威力可比得得瑟瑟的兔子大多了，那可不是“能得瑟得这么欢实”，而应该是噼里啪啦稀里哗啦@*&%￥#＆＊︿^……  
岂止是兔子，简直就是泡腾片。  
加强效果的那种。

门铃响的时候巴里刚把牛仔裤套上，正拿一块兔子脑袋印花的毛巾擦着头发。他喊了一声“稍等”——估计是艾瑞斯或者乔，在傍晚跑来他这小公寓的还能有谁？——随手拽了一件S.T.A.R lab的T恤套上，在浴室门前垫上蹭蹭湿漉漉的拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒地跑去开门。  
门开了，有些令人意外的，映入眼帘的是那件熟悉的、一成不变的飞行夹克和时常让人觉得帅气得过分的英俊面庞：哈尔•乔丹撑着门框对他微笑，手里拎着一个用白布罩住的……那是个笼子？  
“嘿巴里，宝贝儿，”哈尔看上去相当开心，“晚上好啊。”  
“晚上好，哈尔。”巴里把哈尔让进来，继续拿毛巾擦着头发，“怎么？又被房东赶出来了？”  
“我就不能有点别的理由来我男朋友家过夜，嗯？”哈尔轻车熟路地从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋换上。巴里耸了耸肩，走到厨房去准备茶。哈尔晃悠着跟了过来，随手把笼子放到餐桌上，伸手拿过巴里脑袋上搭着的毛巾帮他把仍然湿漉漉的金发擦干。巴里稍稍低着头，任凭对方乐呵呵地揉着他金灿灿的脑袋，好一会才想起来：“对了，那是什么？”  
哈尔瞬间露出一副得意洋洋的表情。他随手把毛巾扔到椅子背上，绕过餐桌站到巴里的对面。“我可是磨了老蝙蝠半天，他才答应我留一个给你。”他骄傲地卖着关子，看着对方小小地勾起嘴角眨了眨湛蓝色的眼睛并且睁大了它们，为自己成功引起了对方的兴趣而兴奋。然后他便眨眨他那亮闪闪的棕褐色眼睛，炫耀似地拈起白布的一角，缓缓地、吊人胃口地揭开了它。  
“——哇哦，哈尔……”  
巴里的眼睛一下子亮起来。他快步走过来，双手撑着桌子，俯身靠近那个白花花的小东西。  
那是一只兔子，雪白的，浑身上下没有一根杂毛，光滑得像一匹缎子。它有着短短的耳朵——确实够短的，对于兔子来说——支楞在圆滚滚的脑袋上，轻轻地抖动着，三瓣嘴一动一动，圆球一样的身子后面缀着圆球一样的尾巴。  
“天哪……它真是太可爱了，”巴里把手指从笼子的缝隙间伸进去，感受着外星兔子温暖柔软的触感，抬头看向哈尔，表情又惊又喜，开心得几乎都要震起来了，“它是——它是上次的那个吗？那个外星兔子？我可以养它吗？”  
哈尔探身过去，在巴里挂着开心笑容的嘴唇上用力地亲了一下：“当然可以，宝贝儿。”

他们花了一点时间安顿这只外星兔子。巴里用废纸箱和垫子给巴尼搭了个窝——巴里想叫它“小雪”或者“小白”什么的，但是哈尔坚持要叫它“巴尼”。“这太大众了！”巴里双手环着男朋友的腰抗议（今晚的绿灯简直棒得让他想黏在他身上，哦，OA，兔子！），“几乎所有的兔子都叫巴尼！”哈尔也环着巴里的腰，他挑起眉毛：“哦，这不好吗，巴尼？——”他故意拉长了音调，“——巴里？”  
巴里往他的肩膀上捶了一拳，吃吃的笑着转身去厨房给兔子找吃的。哈尔揉着肩膀傻笑着跟在他后面。  
“说真的，哈尔，”巴里把卷心菜的叶子一片一片撕下来放到水龙头底下冲洗，“你是怎么说服布鲁斯的？”  
哈尔接过菜叶把它们擦干：“实际上我没有说服蝙蝠，我只是去找了蓝大个让他帮忙说几句——哦，这其实很好理解，联盟的金发天使想要一只可爱的、毛茸茸的、无毒无害的兔子。只要一只，单独一只兔子又没法生出一打小兔子。有谁会不同意？”  
“别贫嘴了，哈尔。”巴里抿嘴笑着推了哈尔一把，“我们去喂巴尼。”

结果巴尼成功地证明了它确实是只外星兔子。  
“真不愧是闪电侠的兔子。”哈尔把最后一捧蔬菜从冰箱里拿出来。不仅仅是咬合力和繁殖速度，巴尼的食量也是地球兔子的十倍——至少十倍。它一刻不停地翕动着它小小的三瓣嘴，蔬菜像上了流水线似的在那张小嘴里消失。巴里已经飚去超市补充了一趟蔬菜存货，这会还是见了底。  
“没事，我还可以再去一趟超市，不过就是几秒钟的事。”虽然这么说，巴里的嘴还是瘪了瘪：慢性子如他还是希望自己的兔子至少能给自己留下明天早上做三明治的生菜。  
在那最后的蔬菜只剩下几片残渣的时候巴尼终于吃饱了。它满意地抖了抖胡子，转头在新的小窝里扑腾了几下，蜷了起来。  
“结果明天早上的三明治还是没有生菜了。”巴里抱着胳膊看着巴尼，虽然说着抱怨的话，语气听起来却像巴尼一样满意。  
“你？三明治？”哈尔随意地将巴里搂进怀里，“早餐？你确定你不会把时间全都耽误在厨房，以至于迟到得更厉害吗？”  
“也许吧，”巴里舒展四肢伸了个懒腰，“不过明天我休假，所以无所谓咯。”  
“哇哦——也许我们可以做一点有益于身心健康和感情交流的事情来消磨这个大好的夜晚，鉴于我们明天用不着早起？”哈尔偏过头去凑近巴里，湿热的鼻息扫过他的耳垂，引起一片小小的绯红。  
“唔……”难得兴起想要捉弄捉弄人的联盟良心歪着头假装很认真地想了一下，“电影之夜怎么样？”  
两个人搂在一块相互瞪着，几秒种后不约而同地喷笑出声，笑得太过开心畅快，几乎都有点直不起腰来。  
巴里•艾伦知道哈尔•乔丹在想什么，哈尔•乔丹也知道巴里•艾伦知道他在想什么。大家都是成年人，一个是英俊帅气撩遍宇宙另一个温柔细心善解人意，没什么放不开的，抱也抱过了亲也亲过了，两个人的场合，气氛所至就顺其自然，就算脸红心跳，也不必在对方带着老茧的手摸进衣摆的时候害羞地推拒。  
两个人的姿势由哈尔将巴里搂在身侧变成了面对面试图将对方揉进自己胸膛里，纠缠得难舍难分的很快就不只是四肢，唇瓣相摩擦的第一个瞬间就燃起了火。巴里迫不及待地伸出舌来舔舐哈尔整齐的齿贝，被哈尔毫不犹豫地擒住，双手捧住尚有湿意的后脑将那滑腻的火热的灵巧舌头按向自己的。巴里闭着眼睛任凭哈尔的舌头侵入自己的口腔内霸道地搅动，双手滑过对方棕色的发尾向下探入那件把主人衬托得再英气不过的老旧夹克，手掌抵住紧实有力得恰到好处的胸肌揉搓。扣在他后脑上的两只手分出一只，一路流连着向下，透过薄薄的一层T恤巴里能够清晰地感受到那只大手炽热的力度，抚过他的后颈、肩胛，在腰窝处用掌跟反复摩挲，让他简直以为就要摩擦起火，然后绕到腰侧用力地握了一下，那令他冷不防地颤抖——然后贴合上了臀部挺翘的曲线。  
胶着的唇舌终于勉强分开，两个人都微微喘息着。“你真棒，巴里，宝贝儿，”哈尔在怀里人耳边吐出一口浊气，抬手拍了拍那触感绝佳的臀瓣，“去卧室。”  
巴里轻轻从哈尔怀里挣出来，牵起他的手十指交握大步走向卧室。巴尼眯缝着乌黑的眼睛，在它软和的小窝里抖了抖胡须。  
巴里随意地蹬掉拖鞋，把自己扔进柔软的床铺。下一秒他的恋人就压了上来，在黑暗中抚摩他的脸颊，轻轻啃咬他的喉结。巴里闷闷地哼笑了一声，就着被哈尔压在身下的姿势抬手去够床头灯的开关，修长优美的脖颈扬起来，正被啃咬舔舐的喉结更加彻底地暴露出来。  
“啪”的一声微响，昏暗的桔黄色灯光笼罩了纠缠着陷在床铺中的两具人体。哈尔撑在巴里身体两侧，抬起头，给了巴里一个温柔而魅人的微笑。巴里还以笑容，哈尔离他这么近，并不是第一次与他这么近，却又是前所未有的这么近——他看着那英气的眉峰，坚挺的鼻梁，无可挑剔的唇线，还有那双容得下整个夜空、此刻却只映出他一个人倒影的深邃眼睛，撑起身体给了哈尔一个纯净的、温柔的、缠绵的吻。  
哈尔温柔地回吻他，眉眼间是连他自己也没有发现的依恋。传闻中睡遍宇宙的情圣绿灯侠此刻小心翼翼得像个不更事的少年，得到了对方羞怯又坦然的应准，近乎是带着虔诚地去吻他第一次爱上的人，闭起眼来交换着彼此的气息。  
亲吻很快就从温吞回归了火辣。哈尔俯身掠夺着身下人的唇舌，随手拽下飞行夹克扔在一边。两人分开的时候舌间扯出一条银丝，又在巴里急需换气的喘息中断裂。在他恢复肺泡中氧气含量的过程里哈尔已经在他的颈间吮出了几个殷红的渗着血点的印子，这当口正直起了身子抱臂打量自己的杰作。  
“别看了，哈尔，”巴里懒懒地抬手搭上哈尔的肱二头肌想把他再拉下来，发现手感很好，干脆就着这个姿势揉捏起来，“不用两三个小时就没了，你懂得，神速力。”  
“啧。”哈尔皱了皱眉，似是对这一点很不满意。巴里把他拉回怀里，抬起一条修长的腿磨蹭他的大腿催促他继续：“不过神速力也不是没有好处的……嗯……”话语中的暗示一清二楚。  
“我懂我懂，神速力……没法把你玩坏还真是可惜。”哈尔咬着巴里棱角分明的锁骨含糊不清地说着让人脸红的情话。巴里纵容地搂紧他，露出一个了然的笑容：只有当哈尔•乔丹知道他的恋人是真的玩不坏才会这么说，真玩坏的话，那家伙才不舍得——于是他带着一点莫名的洋洋得意和迷之自信开口挑衅：“嗯……说不定呢？……来试试？——啊！”  
锁骨上突然的疼痛让他反应不及，小小地惊呼出声——肯定咬出牙印了。下一秒眼前一道绿光闪过，“喀嚓”一声，S.T.A.R.lab T恤光荣地完成了它的历史使命，巴里觉得胸口一凉，暴露在夜晚微凉空气中的乳尖颤颤巍巍地充血立了起来。  
“……天才！绿灯戒不是干这个用的！”  
“发挥创造力嘛，宝贝儿，你会喜欢的。”  
巴里还想再抗议，但是哈尔按揉和舔舐他的乳尖的动作成功让他收起了所有的抱怨。他心安理得地享受着哈尔无微不至的服务，在他用指尖富有技巧性地捻动自己乳头的时候配合地将手指插进那一头浓密的棕发中，一边发出含糊的愉悦吟哦一边抬起胯部去磨蹭对方的腿根。  
温柔的前戏确实让人沉溺，但就连性子黏黏乎乎的巴里都觉得这有点慢了——上帝啊，他们刚才光是亲就亲了900字了。哈尔的举动让他有一种被捧在手心里的踏实感和满足感，但这是他们的第一次，大概从确定关系后第一次接吻开始两个人就开始了试探，想要抱在一起滚到床上完全地拥有对方绝不是一天两天的事了，两个人都是一样的激动而急切。他敢说早在把自己扔上床的时候两个人就都勃起了，男人是直接的生物——在床上——但到现在为止还没有谁的性器被碰触过，甚至连衣服都只损失了哈尔的外套和巴里的T恤。巴里吞了吞口水，觉得自己该做点什么。于是他将两条腿都环上对方有力的腰胯，在包裹在牛仔裤里火热膨胀的器官与对方隔着两层布料紧密相贴的时候发出一声拉长了的甜蜜的呻吟。  
“嗯啊……你不是说要把我玩坏吗，天才？”  
舔吻已经蔓延到了腹肌，哈尔似乎是打定了主意想要让那些欢爱的印记在巴里身上留的时间长一点，吮得相当用力，这让巴里不安分地在他身下扭动着腰肢微微颤抖。巴里听到他闷笑了一声：“是啊，我正准备这么做呢。”  
你这哪里是在这么做呢——巴里委屈兮兮地控诉，然而这句话在出口的那瞬间就被一声变了调的惊叫所替代了：“——啊！等……等等！呃——等一下，哈尔！停下——”  
“现在要我停下还不如直接杀了我。”哈尔好像特别中意巴里的腰侧，嘴上啃咬着，一只手还在另一边抚摩着腰线滑来滑去，另一只手抬起巴里的一条腿，按摩着大腿内侧的肌肉，示意他放松。  
然而这都不是让巴里惊叫的理由。问题的根源在于哈尔手上的灯戒。  
灯戒发出荧荧的绿光，那绿光在黑夜中延伸，消失在巴里的牛仔裤边沿——天，他甚至还连裤子都没有脱。绿灯能量具现化出的柱体物钻入他的臀缝，纤细的形状使得它几乎毫不费力地就突破了括约肌的束缚深入缺乏经验的狭窄甬道，一边浅浅抽插一边若有所求地四处戳刺，刺激着敏感脆弱的内壁。巴里有些慌乱地侧过身，抓紧哈尔的肩膀，收紧后穴试图限制那东西的行动。  
“这太快了哈尔——啊哈……这不对！OA知道你拿绿灯戒做这种事情吗？”  
绿灯侠脱去上衣，好以整暇地吹了个口哨——可恶，这个恶劣的家伙：“刚才是谁嫌我不够激情来着？”  
“哈尔•乔丹！”巴里炸了，绿灯能量的聚合体温度微凉，在温热的肠道中引起了一阵蔓延至全身的颤栗，“呃啊……你，你的脑子被外星兔子吃了吗！你的脑洞和做爱的节奏顺序都明显不——啊啊啊啊！”  
体内不安分蠢动着的东西顶上了要命的那一点。巴里无法抑制地惊呼着，腰部向上弹起，本能地想摆脱体内的异物。然而那找对了地方的东西只是停留在原地缓慢地研磨，甚至还变大了一些——是的，它在变得更粗、更长，括约肌被慢慢撑开的清晰感觉让巴里不安地喘息着不寒而栗。  
“放松，巴里。”哈尔在他的耳边安慰着，一边握着他的手腕把他拉起来，一边操纵着灯戒在那个紧致甜美的甬道里进出着，每一下都不偏不倚地擦过前列腺，撑起巴里因为膝盖跪不稳而贴向他的身体，满意地听着巴里在他耳边泄出压抑不住的诱人喘息。“来吧宝贝儿，”他啃咬着巴里早已通红的柔嫩耳垂，“来看看我能给你些什么。”  
他抱着巴里就着跪立的姿势转了个身，重新倒回床铺。巴里趴在他赤裸的胸膛上艰难地喘息，再次变大的“绿灯牌按摩棒”在他的体内毫无规律地胡乱搅动戳刺着——他并不感觉到疼痛，甚至还隐约听到了水渍声，该死的绿灯侠肯定是在他不注意的时候往这玩意上抹过润滑剂了——时不时重重地顶上前列腺，快感像海潮一般涌来，让他只能一边喘息呻吟着一边在恋人坚实的胸膛上不安地扭动着身躯，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看上去好似受了惊吓的兔子。  
哈尔双手抚过巴里白皙光滑的脊背，向下探进牛仔裤中，抓住了那对弹性良好、白嫩挺翘的臀瓣，毫不留情地大力揉搓着，在雪白的臀丘上留下转瞬即逝的指印。“你一定知道，巴里，”他吻着巴里金色的发旋，略带着沙哑的声音中带着哈尔•乔丹那种特有的让人无法抗拒的痞气，“你一定知道我是有多么渴望完全地、彻底地拥有你，干进你棒透了的身体，从我发现我爱上你的那一刻开始……我想要整晚和你做爱，一刻不停地。我不会戴安全套，我会射在你的体内，把你弄得凌乱不堪，让你浑身上下每一个角落都染上我的气味，在别人看得见的地方留下痕迹，如果那些印记消失了，我们就再来一次把它重新印上，直到它们牢牢地刻在你身体的记忆里。”  
“呃啊……哈……”巴里的脸颊因为这样直白的下流言语通红得更厉害，哈尔性感得让他禁不住浑身战栗的声音在体内模拟着活塞运动的粗大物体和肆意地揉搓着臀肉的干燥温热的大手的配合下让他的欲望不住升温，前列腺不住的被大力顶撞着，依旧被衣料束缚着的挺立的阴茎挤压在两人之间，渴求地吐出两口透明的液体。  
“你……哈——既然这么想，”巴里艰难地咽了口口水，后穴被捣弄操干使得他很难说出连贯的语句，“这么想干我……嗯啊……那干嘛——啊！干嘛还要这样？嗯，唔……就看着我被绿灯戒干？别告诉我……啊啊……传说中干遍宇宙的绿灯侠其实是个阳痿？”  
哈尔低低地笑出声来，在巴里的臀肉上狠狠地拧了一把作为惩罚：“当然不是，宝贝儿，亲爱的。我实在是太想把你干进床里，干得你发不出除了我的名字和淫荡的浪叫之外的任何声音，让你为我而高潮，在我的身下彻底失去理智，把全部的身心毫无保留地交给我。”他腾出一只手揉着巴里的金发，在对方发出委屈的抗议之前岔开了话题，“——现在，先把腰抬一抬，我的巴里宝贝儿，好让我把你那阻碍我进一步占有你的裤子脱掉。”  
巴里顺从地撑起腰肢，体内的异物顺势改变了角度更加有力地撞上了前列腺，惹得他发出一声闷哼，愉悦远大过痛苦。哈尔帮他解开了裤扣和拉链，把牛仔裤连同着被溢出的前液洇湿的内裤一同褪下来。巴里配合地屈起膝弯，绷起脚背，好让哈尔能更方便地扯下他的裤子。  
随手将手中的衣物扔下床，哈尔把巴里向上拖了拖，给了他一个玩笑似的奖励的吻：“真乖，宝贝儿。你简直像只兔子。我下一次一定要给你带上兔子耳朵。”  
“你先把这一次搞好吧，天才。”巴里用洇着水汽和情欲的蓝眼睛气鼓鼓地瞪着哈尔，活脱脱就是一只兔子。  
“是是是~”哈尔举起双手告饶，语气夸张。随后巴里就如愿以偿地感觉到对方生着茧子的指尖在“绿灯牌按摩棒”和他连接的地方轻轻戳刺着，按压被撑开的紧绷的环状肌。“进来，我要你。”他喘息着说，难耐地在对方的胯间摩擦着自己突突跳动的胀痛阴茎。他能感受得到哈尔同样火热跳动的器官，正在为他而欲望勃发。  
然后哈尔成功地使他再次抓紧了哈尔的肩膀惊叫——尖叫，可以说。这一声更加高亢、更加尖锐也更加绮丽的叫唤直接冲破了巴里的喉咙，就像快感突出猛进冲破了他的神经那样。哈尔并没有撤出绿灯能量的造物，他直接顺着那东西抽插的节奏把手指也一并塞了进去，两根，分别贴在那东西的两侧，长驱直入直至指跟。本就被撑得没有了一丝褶皱的小口难以承受这样过分的扩张，环状肌不受控制地收缩蠕动着，但只是将体内肆意妄为的东西咬得更紧。  
“操，巴里，”哈尔艰难地喘息着，内里湿润绵软而又炽热紧致的感觉让他几乎要忍不住要把手指和灯戒都拔出来，直接把自己胀痛得不行的老二捅进去，“你真他妈的棒。”他强压下欲望，继续方才的话题：“我真想和你做上一整晚，看你在我的身下彻底失去理智，但是，天哪宝贝儿，你有神速力！我很怀疑以你的恢复速度还会有不应期吗？不管我怎么折腾你、怎么狠干你，你都会恢复得很快吧？一般人跟你做上一晚上估计毫无悬念的会肾亏，更别提让你失去理智、彻底沉沦了。这不公平。”他用两根手指向外拉伸，让那个紧绷抽动的甜美小口进一步打开，在巴里失控地在他的胸肌上抓出指痕的时候（“不……停下，哈尔……会坏掉的……”）从灯戒里分出一股能量来强硬地拉开了巴里试图夹紧的双腿，“所以，我想我用我的意志力和创造力来耍一点充满情趣的小手段也是无可厚非的，比如说——像这样？”  
撑开巴里后穴的绿灯能量突然不再是老实的圆柱形，它突然改变了样态，像一条柔软的、粗壮的鳗鱼一样疯狂地在巴里的后穴里扭动着，大力地、胡乱地钻动，鞭笞着巴里充血的肠壁，并且向更深处钻探，而哈尔的手指则在穴口附近的软肉上大力地抠挖，把自己埋身于那令人欲罢不能的绵密触感。巴里惊慌失措地感觉到那东西上面冒出了数不清的铆钉状突起——其中一个正好抵住他的前列腺，狠狠地碾压，激发出逼疯人的射精感，让他的前列腺液不受控制地从阴茎前端的小孔中一股接一股地涌出——粗糙的表面毫不留情地碾过每一个隐藏的褶皱，大力地冲撞拧转仿佛是要冲破肠壁，并且锲而不舍地深入，一直到甚至让他心生恐惧的深度。过大的冲击让呻吟声都冷不防地哽在了喉中，巴里慌乱地撑起身体，全然忘记了双腿还被绿灯戒桎梏着保持着大张的姿势无法动弹，而角度的改变令体内凶猛的进犯被感知得更加清晰，一时间只能双手撑着哈尔的胸肌，两人胯部相贴，形成一个旖旎的夹角。绿灯戒急切地幻化出一只手，伸到两人之间，握着巴里不住颤抖的阴茎，狠狠地撸动了两下——  
“啊啊啊——！”瞳孔在一瞬间收缩，巴里的身体颤抖着紧绷后仰，猛地扬起的脖颈划出一个优美的弧度。白浊的液体喷射而出，溅落在两人腹间，有几滴甚至溅上了哈尔的胸膛，后穴激烈地无规律地收缩着，肠肉在高潮中剧烈地抽搐绞紧。绿灯戒收回了能量，哈尔的手指也撤了出去，下一秒巴里因为高潮而脱力的身体就倒回了哈尔的怀里，一动也不想不动地趴着，大口的喘息着汲取空气中的氧。  
然而他并没有能够获得休息。哈尔迅速地翻身压在巴里身上，以一种连闪电侠都会觉得快的速度除去下身的衣物，然后架起巴里的长腿，火热的、硬挺的阴茎抵上巴里红肿的翕动的穴口，在对方来得及出言阻止之前猛地发力、一鼓作气地整根闯了进去。  
巴里发出一声凄厉的哀叫。刚刚高潮过的后穴极度敏感，肠肉还在不断抽搐紧绞着，却被粗长火烫的性器强硬地冲破开，直直地一路摩擦着根本还经不起任何碰触的内壁闯入深处，让他颤抖得更厉害。哈尔终于得偿所愿般地停下来舒爽地叹了一口气，感受着沉浸在高潮余韵中的柔软肠肉一口一口地吮吸紧咬他业已胀痛了很久的阴茎，然后用足了力气直接、干脆、不带任何犹豫地抽插操干起来。  
“嗯啊啊……等、呃等一下！别、别这么……啊——太快了，哈尔，不行，太——哈啊！太快了啊……”  
巴里的后穴还在抽动着，每一次抽插顶撞于他都是莫大的折磨。他还没来得及从上一次高潮中缓过神来，就被哈尔拖着迈向了下一次。体内挺动的器官触感是那么真实而清晰，撑开他每一丝天鹅绒般细腻的内壁填满他，碾压着他敏感内里的肿胀的前端、怒张的突出的经络、那烫得几乎要将他融化的……哦，天哪，早就已经没有办法思考了……  
视线变得模糊，不应期在神速力加持下短得让人无奈，刚刚发泄过的阴茎再次勃起，巴里的耳边充斥着自己的越来越高亢的呻吟叫喊、哈尔性感得让人无法自拔的粗重喘息，还有哈尔囊袋拍击在他臀瓣上的声响，与两人连接处扑哧扑哧的淫靡水声。他看到哈尔向他俯下身来，这个动作使得那根粗长的阴茎在紧致的甬道中进入得更深，快感加快了速度向四肢百骸蔓延，然后他感觉到哈尔吻了吻他的眼角。  
“别哭，我的宝贝儿，”他听见哈尔说，用那把在情欲中浸泡得低沉的沙哑的声线，“别哭呀。”  
我哭了吗？巴里眨眨眼睛让或许是生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，猛地勾住哈尔的脖子，折起柔韧的腰肢扑上去给了他一个凶猛的撕咬般的吻。  
哈尔热烈地回吻他，加大了下身撞击的幅度，无处容纳的多余唾液顺着两人的嘴角淌下来，把这场激烈的性爱弄得更湿。  
唇齿一旦相交缠就很难再分开。哈尔啮咬着巴里红肿水润的下唇，双手托着对方泛红的臀瓣，跪立起来将他托起来拽到自己身上。巴里发出一声短促的尖叫，双腿环紧了哈尔的腰胯，双手揽着哈尔的肩膀好分担一点落在哈尔托着他的臀的双手上和嵌在他后穴中的阴茎上的体重。重力的作用让哈尔自下而上的挺动更深地搅动着巴里甬道深处生涩稚嫩的肠肉，逼迫他不断发出带着哭腔的尖叫：“啊……啊！太……嗯啊……太深了……啊，哈尔……哈尔！”  
恋人在欲海沉浮中满含情欲地呼唤自己的名字，这是全宇宙通用的最好的催情剂。哈尔力度几乎不受控制地狠狠箍住巴里将他揉进自己的怀里，激烈地抽送了一会，在巴里终于受不了伸手欲拒还迎地推搡他时两个人又纠缠在一起倒回了床铺。哈尔就着插在巴里体内的姿势掐着对方的腰拧转了两个人的位置，阴茎埋在体内转动的感觉让巴里的呻吟又拔高了一个调。哈尔抬起他的一条腿从背后凶猛地干他，令他喘息不匀，每一次吐气都掺杂着大量黏腻淫浪的呻吟。肠壁在火烫阴茎的摩擦下舒爽得让人放弃了一切自制力，前列腺被不间断地猛烈撞击，巴里能够感受到第二次高潮的迫近，哈尔很显然也感受到了，伸出手撸动巴里在身前随着抽插的节奏晃动的阴茎，蹂躏那敏感脆弱的前端和娇嫩的湿漉漉的小孔。巴里大声地喊着哈尔的名字，他已经彻底地放任了自己的沦陷，没有什么能够把他从疯长的马尾藻一般的欲望中拉出来——  
“巴里，”突然地，哈尔凑在他的身边说，声音很轻，但却无比清晰，犹如一股清流冲开巴里脑海中混沌的意识，“我爱你。”  
那个瞬间一道激烈的电流流遍了四肢百骸，前所未有的灭顶快感击打得他发出无声的哭喊，把他猛地推上了云霄，刺激的烧灼感和突刺感令他在射精的那一瞬间全身不受控制地痉挛，后穴猛地箍紧了哈尔突突跳动的阴茎。哈尔贴着他的后背的胸膛突然僵硬了一下，接着就开始手忙脚乱地试图推开他：“等等，巴里！别震！拜托别震！——操，别——呃嗯！”  
巴里蜷缩起身子发出一声尖叫，阴茎颤抖着又射出一小股精液。哈尔在他的身后一边骂着脏话一边剧烈地喘着粗气，刚才巴里太爽了控制不住震动起来——很好，“操得闪电侠理智全无”的目标达成了，但也有些不那么好的——那感觉爽得真是难以置信，哈尔一直以来都引以为豪的强大自制力在巴里猛然收紧的剧烈震动的甬道面前崩了盘，比他自己预备的早了太多地缴了械。  
“喔，天才，”巴里听起来有气无力，“这可真是……我有点累，你能不能，嗯……先……拿出去？”  
哈尔吻了吻巴里的后颈，撑起身子准备坐起来——然后他就发出了一声有点凄惨的叫声。  
“这他妈的是怎么回事？”花了几秒钟让现状在脑子里转过来，哈尔•乔丹的内心几乎是崩溃的。  
“唔呃——”巴里的状况要好一点点，至少他只是呻吟了而没有惨叫，此时他看上去有点尴尬，”我想，大概是因为……人体不是均匀介质？”  
“我恨神速力。”哈尔面无表情地倒回刚才的位置，一条胳膊压在巴里的肋侧。举世闻名的超级英雄，正义联盟的元老成员，绿灯侠和闪电侠，在两个人第一次做爱的时候因为太激动了而被卡住？他，最英勇伟大的绿灯侠，因为扛不住神速力甜心而提早交代了，还在承诺了“一整晚的性爱”之后被困在了没办法再来一发的窘境？  
这会被绿灯军团大肆宣扬成一个宇宙文明的大笑话的，哈尔敢拿他的戒指担保。  
更正，巴里•艾伦AKA闪电侠，根本不是什么兔子——他妈的简直就是泡腾片。要命。  
感受到了身后恋人郁闷到极点的低气压，巴里拽过哈尔的手指放在脸侧轻蹭着，出言安慰：“没事的，哈尔，我能感觉到。现在我的，嗯……我后面还处在收紧的状态，大概过一会就好了，最多到明天早上，肯定就没事了。”  
哈尔叹了一口气，在巴里的后颈处吻了一下：“真抱歉，宝贝儿。睡吧，明天早餐我来做。”  
“不做一晚上了？”巴里眨眨眼睛。  
“来日方长。”哈尔凑近了巴里的耳垂暧昧地吐着气，在看到那小巧的耳垂再次泛起绯红的时候畅快地笑了出来：“晚安，我的巴里宝贝儿。”

第二天早上巴里难得睡到了自然醒。他打着哈欠撑起身体，感觉浑身清爽充满活力。下身已经被清理过了，哈尔是个体贴的情人，不仅在抽离他身体和给他清理的时候小心地没有弄醒他（哦，也可能只是他睡得太死了），还给他套上了一套柔软的棉质睡衣。  
巴里穿上拖鞋走出卧室。“嘿，巴尼，”他向外星兔子打招呼，“在新家里过的怎么样？”巴尼抖了抖耳朵，三瓣嘴一刻不停地嚼着，面前堆着一大堆新鲜的菜叶子，上面的水擦得很干。  
巴里抬起头，看见哈尔正从厨房中走出来，手里端着一盘三明治，蔬菜从吐司切片的边缘露出翠绿来。  
“早上好，哈尔。”他笑着说。他的恋人放下盘子走过来，给了他一个温柔的、带着上午美好阳光味道的早安吻。

 

-END  
（有太太愿意画这个H的图吗？


End file.
